


Earth Traditions

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Everyone is hella drunk, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as New Years was over, Jim thought, he was going to march down to Engineering and yell at them for making these floors so damn tilted.</p>
<p>In fact, the whole room seemed to be on a bit of an angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Traditions

As soon as New Years was over, Jim thought, he was going to march down to Engineering and yell at them for making these floors so damn tilted. In fact, the whole room seemed to be on a bit of an angle. 

It was New Year’s Eve aboard the Star Ship Enterprise, their first New Year while serving, in fact, and it was quite a party. Jim didn’t know exactly where Bones and Scotty had gotten a hold of this much Romelan Ale, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to investigate it.

"Five minutes till ‘ze new year!" Chekov screamed, waving his drink in the air, standing on a table. Everyone cheered right back at him as he jumped off the table, into the crowd.

Dear lord, was he drunk.

_Everyone_  was a bit tipsy. Sulu was walking around shirtless, wearing a flower crown. His  _hand grown_  flower crown, as he pointed out to anyone that would listen. 

Uhura had already started three fights with guys that didn’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.  _And won_ , Jim thought, with a bit of pride.

Nurse Chapel was currently trying to teach some ensigns the old-fashioned Heimlich Maneuver. 

Jim didn’t even  _try_  to understand that one.

Bones and Scotty were currently doing a duet of  _Cherry Pie_  by an old group called Warrant. Bones had a decent voice, but Scotty couldn’t hold a tune in a bucket if he tried. Their audience was too drunk to care, however, so Jim let them be. 

That only left one person, Jim reasoned, as he stumbled over to his table.

"Mister Spock," Jim slurred out. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, Captain."

"We’re off duty Spock, you can call me ‘Jim’!"

"Of course, Jim," Spock responded smoothly. 

"You’re such a smart-ass," Jim laughed as he flopped himself down in the seat next to Spock. "You get anything to drink?"

"I have not."

"Do you want something?"

"I have no need for alcohol."

"Nobody has a need for alcohol," Jim laughed. He thought for a moment. "Except maybe ,Bones. I think part of him runs on Bourbon."

Spock, instead of arguing against the lack of logic in that statement, chose merely to raise an eyebrow. “Would you not prefer to be dancing, Jim?” he asked. “I believe the New Year begins in only-“

He was cut off by another one of Chekov’s shrill screams. “Thirty seconds till ‘ze ball drops!”

Spock looked at Jim, confused. “Until the ball drops?”

"Old earth tradition. Every year in New York, back on Earth, they would drop this big silver ball at the start of every new year," Jim explained, running a hand over his face, trying to sober up.

"I see. It is unfortunate that we do not have one here."

"It sure is," Jim smiled. "It’s been a great year, hasn’t it?"

Spock gave one of his rare smiles in return. “Yes Jim, I would say it has.”

Bones interrupted the two when he grabbed a microphone, climbed on a table and got the crowd’s attention.

"Alright everyone! Let’s start the countdown!"

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

The crowd screamed along, as Jim’s eyes met Spock’s.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"I believe there is another tradition involving New Year’s that I’ve heard of," Spock whispered to Jim.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

_Oh that cheeky bastard_ , Jim thought as he leaned in.

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, some members of the crew choosing to kiss their lovers. Others kissing people who were not their lovers. Bones, choosing to kiss his drink.

And Jim, choosing to kiss Spock, who was most definitely kissing back.

With the only thought on his mind being that this year was  _absolutely_  going to be better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent into me by flowervulcan who wrote:
> 
> "Prompt: TOS Space Husbands, Enterprise is having a NYE party and a more-than-slightly drunk Jim kirk plants a midnight kiss on Spock... what happens next?!"
> 
> Hope I fulfilled your wishes!
> 
> As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> My tumblr is here if you are interested. - http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
